Hard Decisions
by TiffanyCharmedQueen
Summary: Ok, this is set like 7 months after the Season Finale. Piper has a baby, Phobe is engadged! Ch.4 is now up!
1. The New Beggining

Hard Decisions By: Tiffany  
  
Story ideas came from AR CHARLIE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters. I do this only for entertainment. So, don't sue me cause I do not have a job.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper screamed as she limped her way toward the front door. Phoebe ran down the stairs. "Oh god! Piper, is it time?" Phoebe squealed excitedly. Piper looked like she was about to beat the crap out of Phoebe if she wasn't in labor. "You think?" Piper said as she painfully opened the front door. "LEO!! LEO!!" Phoebe screamed as her brother-in-law orbed in next to her. "Oh my gosh. Ok, no time to drive I will orb her to the hospital and you call Paige and ask her to orb you to the hospital, you know what name we will be under." Leo said as he grabbed Piper. He than remembered " And bring Piper's and Melinda's bags." With that he orbed his wife to the Mercy Oaks San Francisco Bay Hospital. Phoebe rushed to the phone and dialed Paige's work number "Hi, Paige it's Phoebe. You need to get home NOW. Piper is having her baby." She hung up immediately and dialed another number "Hi baby. Can you come over? Piper just went in labor and Leo is or.I mean driving her to the hospital." she said into the phone. A few minutes of dreamishly talking and she hung up just as Paige entered the house. "Ok, we got to go." Paige said as tried to pull Phoebe out the door with her. "We have to wait for max." Phoebe said as she held her sister back. Suddenly the doors bell ring. Phoebe rushed to it and standing outside was a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Max!" Phoebe smiled and gave him a kiss. "Nice to see you too. Hey Paige." He said as he pulled Phoebe into his embrace. Paige gave him a reassuring nod. "I have to get the bags, Max why don't you come with me?" She grinned evilly at him. "Paige nodded her head no and Phoebe jogged up the stairs while Paige stayed down stairs with Max.  
  
Piper was in a wheelchair moaning in pain. Leo rushed his wife to the desk and signed her in. Dr. Green came out and took the wheelchair from Leo. Leo ran on the side of Piper where they stopped at the delivery room. Dr. Green nodded at Leo and he helped Piper into the bed.  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Max ran into the hospital doors. Max ran to the desk "Um.Piper and Leo Wyatt's room please they are supposed to be in one of the delivery rooms." He said as he shook his foot impatiently. "Room 341, third floor." She said as she pulled out a file. Max ran over to Phoebe and Paige and told them where Piper as they all practically ran up the elevators.  
  
"Make the pain stop Leo!" Piper screamed as Leo stroked her cheek reassuringly. Paige, Max and Phoebe burst in the doors. "Oh honey!" Phoebe said as she passed the bags to Max and ran over to her sister. Max set the bags on the ground next to the bed and hugged Piper. "Thanks for coming Max." Leo said as they shook hands. "Leo, why don't we give the girls a little alone time?" Leo shook his head as he and Max walked out. "Piper, are you ok?" Paige asked as she hugged her sister. Piper squeezed her tightly, but finally let go. "I'm not ready to be a mother Phoebe, I can't be a mother." Piper said as tear struck down her face. Phoebe looked at her with concern and then took her hug. "Piper, you are ready for this baby. You've always taken care of me, and now Paige. You have never let us down." she said reassuring. Piper started crying rapidly, "I let Prue die and I let you turn evil and I let your baby die and I let the love of your life turn into the source of all evil. I don't deserve her." Phoebe had a worried look on her face. "Baby, all of that isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. You do deserve your baby." Piper's eyes grew wide and she let out a loud piercing scream. Leo and Max ran through the doors and to Piper. Dr. Green came running in with a few nurses and announced "She is ready to have the baby!" The nurse grabbed Maxs arm "You have to go. All three of you." She said pointing to Phoebe and Paige. They all followed the nurse reluctantly to the waiting room.  
  
"I can't believe she made us leave!" Paige said as she paced around the room. Max grabbed her arm forcing her to sit down. "Paige, I know your upset but they think it should only be the mother and the father." he said. "Yeah Max? Well, for normal people that is true but not for The Charm---." Before she could finish Phoebe cut her off "The Charming Trio." she said quickly. She smiled deeply at Max. He loved her smile so warm and bright. He knew tonight was the night he would ask her hand in marriage. A few hours passed and a nurse with short red hair, brown eyes, and about 23 came out of the delivery room. "I just wanted to announce the birth of Melinda Prudence Halliwell Wyatt to you. 6 pounds 7 ounces and 18 inches. Born February 11, 2003 at exactly 12:00am." She smiled brightly. She started to walk off and they all followed her.  
  
Piper was sitting in the hospital bed holding her daughter in her arms preciously. "Leo, look her little mouth is moving." Piper smiled as Leo ran over to he side scooping his daughter is his arms. Paige, Phoebe and Max all walked in. Phoebe ran over to Leo "Can I please hold the baby?" she asked. He handed her the baby as a tear rolled down her cheek. She held her for a few moments and then handed her to Paige. "Babe, I gotta go. I have work in a few hours and I need some sleep." Max told Phoebe as he kissed her and left. "Same here." Paige said as she grabbed her coat. "Oh no. I have no one to take car eof P3 and I have no band, and a new shipment of glasses are coming in tomorrow." Piper said as she rocked the baby. "Piper, I can handle the club until you recover. I have about a million papers already done. And I can just take my laptop to P3." Phoebe said as she grabbed her coat too. Piper nodded thankfully. Phoebe said her good-byes along with Paige and they both left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paige! PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed outside Paige's bedroom door. In an instant Paige opened her door with a sleepy face and yawned " What? I was trying to sleep." Phoebe looked at her with an apologetic look on her face "I don't know what to wear on my date." she whimpered, Paige gave her a mean and scolding look. "Fine lead me to your closet." Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and led her to the next room. After about 2 minutes Paige came out holding a tiny white tube top and a short black mini skirt. She handed it to Phoebe and Phoebe refused. "I could've sworn I gave that outfit away when. I found out I was going to become an aunt." Paige knew it was a lie but didn't say anything, because when anyone ever talked about Cole Phoebe would break down and not come out of her room for five days at least. Only to do the bathroom, eat, laundry and to go to work. "Paige, Paige!" Phoebe yelled as she waved her hand in front of her sister. Paige suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I will look She would come out only to use for something else." she went back into Phoebe's closet. "Paige, pick something appropriate to wear to a French restaurant." Phoebe said. She slowly went to her drawer. She took out her drawer, on the very bottom of her shirts was a picture. A man was standing next to a tree. He looked surprised. It was Cole. Taken about the time Phoebe and Cole were engaged. Phoebe wiped away a tear and closed her drawer. "Ok, this was the only thing I like that is in there that is appropriate to wear to a French restaurant." she said as she held up a black, silk, long sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt with a slip up about 10 inches. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Now out with you." she said as she push her sister out of her room. Phoebe shut the door hurriedly and locked it. She put the outfit on and put makeup on. She heard a loud knocking on the door. Phoebe ran down the stairs and hurried out the door without saying good bye.  
  
Max pushed in the chair where Phoebe was sitting and than he seated himself. A young waitress in her early 20's came up to them. She has long blond hair and green eyes. " May I take your order?" she indicated to Phoebe "Hi, I would like the Caesar salad. Preferably fresh lettuce. Only tomatoes, onions, green peppers, and cucumbers please. And to drink I would like a mineral water. Thank you." the waitress, wrote it all down. "And for you sir?" "Uh, I'll have the fried chicken medium well. And a white wine." he said with a smile. After the waitress left Max pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small white velvet box. He opened it to reveal a large diamond ring. "Max, I, I.Oh my gosh." Phoebe was left speechless. Max smiled. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! " She screamed. Max put the ring on her finger. "You know we could move, I was offered a new job in Washington. And I put in a bid for a new house. I want you to move there with me." She nodded, and kissed him.  
  
Piper was soundly sleeping on the hospital bed. Leo was sleeping on 2 chairs put together. The nurse came in and woke Leo up. "Mr. Wyatt, it is time to feed Melinda." Leo nodded as he walked over to his daughter.  
  
"Come on. Paige is probably still sleeping." Phoebe said motioning for him to follow. "Pheebs, I gotta get going. Love you." Max peck a kiss on her cheek. And left. Phoebe walked up to her room. She was examining the ring on her finger when she noticed curled up figure on the bed. "Who are you?" she cautiously walked over and turned on the lamp. There lay a sleeping Cole. Phoebe hit him in the shoulder. He had bruises and cuts on him.Cole woke up thinking another demon was attacking "Phoebe, Hi, sorry to barge in like this but those demonizes are real tough." he said. "Cole, you can't be here. I told you I don't want anything to do with you. Please, leave. I am starting my life over again. And I am happy." she said giving the ring a small glance. "Oh, congratulations." he said sadly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll just get going. I won't intrude on you happy little life now. Actually can you vanquish me again. I mean the only reason I wanted to be alive was because I wanted you. But, you are happy now." he said wit a quite laugh. "Cole, please. We could've never made it work. I'm sorry honey, I really Am." she stroked his cheek. "Phoebe the only reason I am here right now, in front of you is because I wanted to tell you I have a house, a car and a job now. I went through this for you." he said. Cole looked at her for the last time. "Goodnight forever my love." he said as he warped out. Phoebe felt a warm tear fall sown her face. She laid on the bed where Cole usually slept. Since he was just there it smelt of him. Phoebe sniffed for a few minutes and than pulled out her diary.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe!" Paige yelled through the door. "Pheebs we gotta go see Piper, Leo and Melinda!" She turned satisfied. Phoebe got up slowly and went into her closet. She pulled on a baby blue sweater and a pair of black pants and jogged downstairs to meet up with Paige. 


	2. Confused

"Paige! PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed outside Paige's bedroom door. In an instant Paige opened her door with a sleepy face and yawned " What? I was trying to sleep." Phoebe looked at her with an apologetic look on her face "I don't know what to wear on my date." she whimpered, Paige gave her a mean and scolding look. "Fine lead me to your closet." Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and led her to the next room. After about 2 minutes Paige came out holding a tiny white tube top and a short black mini skirt. She handed it to Phoebe and Phoebe refused. "I could've sworn I gave that outfit away when. I found out I was going to become an aunt." Paige knew it was a lie but didn't say anything, because when anyone ever talked about Cole Phoebe would break down and not come out of her room for five days at least. Only to do the bathroom, eat, laundry and to go to work. "Paige, Paige!" Phoebe yelled as she waved her hand in front of her sister. Paige suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I will look She would come out only to use for something else." she went back into Phoebe's closet. "Paige, pick something appropriate to wear to a French restaurant." Phoebe said. She slowly went to her drawer. She took out her drawer, on the very bottom of her shirts was a picture. A man was standing next to a tree. He looked surprised. It was Cole. Taken about the time Phoebe and Cole were engaged. Phoebe wiped away a tear and closed her drawer. "Ok, this was the only thing I like that is in there that is appropriate to wear to a French restaurant." she said as she held up a black, silk, long sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt with a slip up about 10 inches. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Now out with you." she said as she push her sister out of her room. Phoebe shut the door hurriedly and locked it. She put the outfit on and put makeup on. She heard a loud knocking on the door. Phoebe ran down the stairs and hurried out the door without saying good bye.  
  
Max pushed in the chair where Phoebe was sitting and than he seated himself. A young waitress in her early 20's came up to them. She has long blond hair and green eyes. " May I take your order?" she indicated to Phoebe "Hi, I would like the Caesar salad. Preferably fresh lettuce. Only tomatoes, onions, green peppers, and cucumbers please. And to drink I would like a mineral water. Thank you." the waitress, wrote it all down. "And for you sir?" "Uh, I'll have the fried chicken medium well. And a white wine." he said with a smile. After the waitress left Max pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small white velvet box. He opened it to reveal a large diamond ring. "Max, I, I.Oh my gosh." Phoebe was left speechless. Max smiled. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! " She screamed. Max put the ring on her finger. "You know we could move, I was offered a new job in Washington. And I put in a bid for a new house. I want you to move there with me." She nodded, and kissed him.  
  
Piper was soundly sleeping on the hospital bed. Leo was sleeping on 2 chairs put together. The nurse came in and woke Leo up. "Mr. Wyatt, it is time to feed Melinda." Leo nodded as he walked over to his daughter.  
  
"Come on. Paige is probably still sleeping." Phoebe said motioning for him to follow. "Pheebs, I gotta get going. Love you." Max peck a kiss on her cheek. And left. Phoebe walked up to her room. She was examining the ring on her finger when she noticed curled up figure on the bed. "Who are you?" she cautiously walked over and turned on the lamp. There lay a sleeping Cole. Phoebe hit him in the shoulder. He had bruises and cuts on him.Cole woke up thinking another demon was attacking "Phoebe, Hi, sorry to barge in like this but those demonizes are real tough." he said. "Cole, you can't be here. I told you I don't want anything to do with you. Please, leave. I am starting my life over again. And I am happy." she said giving the ring a small glance. "Oh, congratulations." he said sadly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll just get going. I won't intrude on you happy little life now. Actually can you vanquish me again. I mean the only reason I wanted to be alive was because I wanted you. But, you are happy now." he said wit a quite laugh. "Cole, please. We could've never made it work. I'm sorry honey, I really Am." she stroked his cheek. "Phoebe the only reason I am here right now, in front of you is because I wanted to tell you I have a house, a car and a job now. I went through this for you." he said. Cole looked at her for the last time. "Goodnight forever my love." he said as he warped out. Phoebe felt a warm tear fall sown her face. She lay on the bed where Cole usually slept. Since he was just there it smelt of him. Phoebe sniffed for a few minutes and than pulled out her diary.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe!" Paige yelled through the door. "Pheebs we gotta go see Piper, Leo and Melinda!" She turned satisfied and went downstairs. Phoebe got up slowly and went into her closet. She pulled on a baby blue sweater and a pair of black pants and jogged downstairs to meet up with Paige. 


	3. Family Feud

The door for room 607 at the hospital opened. "Hi Piper." Paige said cheerfully as she went to hug her sister. Phoebe went and hugged Piper after Paige. Piper noticed the ring on Phoebe's finger. "Oh my gosh. Phoebe are you. are you.are you engaged to Max?" Piper said with a slight smile. "Yes, I am engaged. I have something to tell you though." Phoebe said putting her head down. Paige lifted it, "You aren't pregnant right?" she said with worry in her tone. Phoebe smiled crazily "Nope, but Max was offered a new job. But in order to get the job he would have to move to Washington." with a hint of sadness in her voice. Piper and Paige looked at her sadly "Pheebs, you can't move to Washington. How are we supposed to have the Power of 3? The Charmed Ones. How are we supposed to fight demons and warlocks, and other evil? Innocents could die." Piper said with nothing but seriousness in her voice. Phoebe looked at them; Anger was visible at this point. "Piper, you know what? The power of three is no longer needed. We only have like. 2 demons attack a month. That is not such a big problem. Besides, this is my life, not yours. Mine. I am in control of it!" "Phoebe, Once the demons find out that Melinda is here and that she is vulnerable they will come and try to kill her." Paige said. Phoebe did not reply as she stormed out of the hospital room. Piper and Paige looked at each other. "Piper, I think Phoebe is mad at us." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe was walking down the hallway of The SanFrancisco Bay Apartments. She stopped in front of 65. She knocked. Max opened the door, "Hey Honey. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Um, I just wanted to see you. Is that a problem?" she asked. "No, no." He said. "Max?" she asked "Yeah?" he replied with a smile. She smiled back "I had a surprise visit last night." she said as she hung her head. "I got a visit from Cole, when I went up to my room he was on my bed sleeping." she continued. "How did he get into your house?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. Phoebe smiled to herself before answering. "The locks haven't been changed since my mom was little, so I guess he had a key." she said. Than she asked quickly " When can we move?" "Whenever you want. Mrs. Ginning said that I have to move within 7 months. I would have thought that you would want to get married here. Since all your family is here." he said with a smile. "I just want to get away from anything in my past, I just want to start my future." she said as she kissed him slightly. He smiled. 


	4. Help

In a dark alley a woman in her 30's is running. She has short black hair and blue eyes. "No! You can't! Please just leave me alone! I beg you!" She screams. Just as she turns the corner a whitelighter orbs in front of her. "Prue, I'm sorry. You have to go back. They can't know anything about the future." he says as he grabs her arm. "Michael, I won't let them die. I won't let them take on the same destiny as me!" she screams again as she gets loose. "Prue, please. I don't want to have to chase you all around the world. Dying is their destiny." Prue turns around rapidly with much anger in her eyes. "Why can't you just tell Leo to warn my sisters?" Michael started chanting as white lights swirled around her. Soon she was transformed into a beautiful young lady. She was about 23 and had shoulder length sandy blond hair and green eyes. "Michael why am I like this?" she asked looking at herself. "Prue, you have a chance to warn them. If you expose yourself than you will be returned to heaven and your sisters will die a more painful death. You can only give them hints. We are also allowing you to have someone help you. Someone that can reintroduce you to your sisters. It has to be someone they trust." Prue looked at him in confusion. "But who?" she asked. She had just realized her voice had changed. Michael smiled "How about Belthazor?" she flinched at his name knowing how much he hurt her sisters. She just nodded. "Ok, you can give no hints that you are Prue. No bringing up the past, no saying there names until they introduce you. Nothing!" Michael said as he snapped his fingers transforming Prue's outfit out of a white gown and into a long brown skirt and a white belly top. Prue all of a sudden felt something in her mouth. "Michael, I have a tongue ring?" He simply smiled and nodded. "You will now go by the name of Christine. You are single, have no children and you work at Quakes." She gave him a look of seriousness "You've got to be kidding Me." he shook his head no.  
  
Paige orbed into the manor and landed on her bed. She heard someone in Phoebe's room. 'Phoebe is not here. Max called to say she was staying there until she calmed down. I must just be hearing things.' But there it was again she heard footsteps. She grabbed a vase off of her nightstand and crept quietly into Phoebe's room. When she entered there was a tall figure by Phoebe's dresser. Paige accidentally knocked into a chair, which fell over. "Who's there? Phoebe?" came a familiar voice. "Cole?" Paige yelled as she flipped on the lights. Cole stood in front of Phoebe's dresser wearing an old suite, which was ripped up. He was deeply unshaven and he looked terrible. "Cole, what are you doing here? I thought you had told Phoebe that you would leave her alone now that she was happy?" Cole looked at her in confusion "She hasn't seen me for at least 2 months. I come while she is sleeping every once in awhile to check up on her. The last time she saw me was when I tapped into her dream." Paige looked at him dumbfounded "She said when she came home from her date last night that you were sleeping on her bed. She told you she was happy now that she was engaged to Max and you said something like you would never come back." Cole looked at her with seriousness in his face "Paige, have I ever given up on anything?" he laughed. Just as he regained himself Piper yelled up the stairs "Paige, is Phoebe home yet?" "No, I'll be down in a few minutes she said as she closed the door. "Paige, listen, you cannot tell Phoebe that I was up here or she will get upset again." Paige nodded. "Cole, how about you come to dinner tomorrow night. Just say I invited you. We are gonna be at P3. You can meet Melinda, Piper and Leo's new baby." she said. Cole wasn't sure if it was a trick or not but he said yes anyway. He flashed out. Paige ran down the stairs where Piper and Leo were waiting.  
  
In the Mausoleum Cole was sleeping. Prue crept in quietly. "Cole." she whispered, Cole woke up in shock as he saw Prue standing above him. "Prue. How are you.? How are you here?" he asked. "Everyone else sees me in a different form. You were chosen to help me so you can see me in my real form. He looked at her with confusion. "If you do not help me, than my sisters, Leo, and Melinda will die." she said as she sat down beside him to tell him her plan. 


End file.
